Dorkey Cootiebutt
by Pathatlon
Summary: What’s worse than a lustful, hormonal teenage-girl? Well, a lustful, hormonal teenage-bookworm! Hermione has a taken an interest in Snape and is eager to satisfy her curiosity (one-shot)


**Title:** Dorkey Cootiebutt

**Summary: **What's worse than lustful, hormonal teenage-girl? Well, a lustful, hormonal bookworm! Hermione has a taken an interest in Snape and is eager to satisfy her curiosity

**A/N: **Another idea for a quick ficcie. Got a summary in my head and decided to write a story based on it.

**Story:**

* * *

She had been through the same internal lecture so many times before that she didn't know why she even listened to her inner voice.

The thing was that Hermione had since the beginning of the year, and since Snape had made it clear that he was actually available for the seventh year if they needed questions answered, realised that she might be in love. At first she thought he was kidding, as did everyone else, because, come on, Snape talking nicely to a student and helping one out? Yeah right!

Unfortunately it was actually true… or fortunately, considering from which point of view you saw it from. Hermione was quite pleased, because she'd finally be able to ask all the questions she needed answers for, and Snape was quite annoyed, because he knew she'd come to him.

And so when people had realised that the Potions Professor was actually serious about it they started approaching him. You see, Snape usually said, like all the other professors, that they could always come an ask him if they wanted to, however, when it came down to it he'd kill you if you approached, unlike the other professors, who actually meant what they said. Hermione, and everyone else, rather suspected it to be a law requiring the teacher to give himself when the students needed him… in the educational sense anyway.

Harry and Ron barely came into the dungeons unless it was really much required, as in attending NEWT Potions, as was the same with a few others, but Hermione had never backed away from a possibility this great, and had, albeit timidly, entered the dungeons.

At first she was shocked to find how receptive the Potions Master was towards his NEWT students. She supposed it was because he knew that the NEWT students were actually people who WANTED to learn. Anyway, she had asked away and in the end the Potions Master had snapped at her and asked her to make a list over the most important, and relevant, questions she had and then give it to him the next day.

She did what was told, because she's such a sweet Gryffie, and the next day she presented a whole scroll of questions. Plus, her handwriting was quite small. Anyway, the Gryffie returned proudly, much to Snape's annoyance, but he, somewhat reluctantly, answered her questions, after having narrowed them down to the most important and relevant, by his scrutinising eye anyway.

Not soon after Hermione returned with renewed vigour and ready to ask more blasted questions. Eventually the questions became to the need to _try_ something of her own, and the change surfaced when the Potions Professor announced that the seventh year Potions Experiment would soon begin, so everyone should pick a topic, which they wanted to focus on.

That was mainly how her affection started. When she was bored in the Gryffindor tower, which was quite often since she couldn't really discuss anything with her mates, because they only spoke of make-up and Quidditch and the other gender –she'd go to the dungeons and check up on her project. At first she'd just roamed the corridors, but subconsciously her feet dragged her towards the dungeons, and then she decided she might as well check up on her potion.

Entering the dungeons was a clammy feeling. The summer hadn't fully ended and the heat tended to moist the air in the dungeons, and the air would turn humid and thick. But she threw an easy spell to make her breathing better and then preceded.

At first she came to check up on her project, once in a while asking the sour Potions Master a question in hopes of satisfying her curiosity, but soon she only came to see the Potions Master, though with her project as an excuse.

Her questions had somewhat subsided in return of small-talk, which Hermione changed later, when the time was ready, for longer conversation, for she had at that time realised that she harboured feelings towards the dark man.

A crush would be ridiculous to call it, for Hermione was not the girl who had a _crush_ on people. No, Hermione was wedding material and she only fell in love in someone who really managed to capture her attention, which wasn't quite often. Actually, she had never been in love. She had thought she had liked Ron, as more than a friend, but she had been proved wrong when he had kissed her.

After Ron, in her sixth year, Hermione returned to her books, deciding that no one in the school could ever really hold a conversation with her, that was until Snape, in her seventh year, had offered his guidance, and the young girl realised that the Bat of the Dungeons was actually quite a clever butt.

So, she began her mission: 'get Snape' and it was then all hell broke loose.

Harry and Ron had realised that their friend was weird and demanded to find out what was wrong. When no answers were given they started keeping an eye on her, and realised that she might've taken an interest in their dreadful Potions Professor. Confronting Hermione with this was not a good idea. At first she dismissed the idea, but the boys kept on going, eventually she gave in and said in was none of their bloody business, which made the two boys yell at her choice of interest, and that led to Hermione becoming upset, and you don't want up upset a bookworm, because they might seem quiet, but within they hold a strength that can match Voldemort's. So, Hermione, in all her fury and all her frizzy hair, gazed at her two friends, and in a deadly whisper told them what would happen if they didn't back off. Needless to say the two boys stopped pestering her and instead decided to shoot her sad glares in turn of annoyed and cold ones.

On top of this Lavender and Parvati had found out that Hermione had picked out an intended and pestered her about it for all the time, while giving her good advice on how to woo him, whoever he was, which all concerned make-up and feathers. McGonagall also started talking with Hermione about her NEWTs and the future, making her even more annoyed, plus her parents had decided that they wanted her home the upcoming Christmas, making her unable to study for the NEWTs.

However, she took things as they came and suppressed the urge to rip of Snape's clothes and rape him. She wasn't sure it would be taken easily if she assaulted a teacher, no matter on what foundation it might've been on.

At any rate, the day before going home Hermione had packed her things and made to get ready when she got a brilliant idea. She was sure that she was… somewhat… a little, perhaps if you turned things a bit… - a friend with Snape, and surely he would lend her a few books. You see, the library of Hogwarts did not appreciate their books being taken away from Hogwarts, not even by their star pupil.

Hermione then neared Snape a few hours before leaving and confessed her bookish problem. He seemed sullen, quiet reasonable considering that it was Christmas, but Hermione dared to ask anyway. He didn't seem to like lending his books out, but he knew that Hermione would take great care of them, and eventually agreed to lend her a few tomes. In return Hermione grabbed her courage and hugged and kissed Snape.

She had thought it would be like in her dream. He'd reveal that he was in love with her, too, and they'd live happily ever after, talking about intellectual stimulating things all day along while the children invented spell and potions, but in real this was nothing like it.

He froze when she hugged him, which should've alarmed her, but she didn't really use her brains at the moment, she just wanted to get her feelings of her chest, and then she slowly released him and then firmly planted her lips on his. She had anticipated that it would be wet, like her and Ron's had had been, but it was actually quite dry. Perhaps because their mouths were closed. Something in the back of her mind screamed at her to back away, but she wasn't willing. This kiss was just not right, perhaps because Snape didn't really participate in it, but merely stood still, in shock. Eventually she moved away, realising that something _was_ wrong, that that something was that he did not respond to her kiss… or hug.

Slowly Hermione realised how stupid she had been and then she hurriedly picked up her things and hurried off, trying desperately to hide her tears and embarrassment. If she had looked back she would've seen Snape coming out of his shocked state and tentatively lift his fingers to touch his lips softly, where she had, somewhat roughly, kissed him. He blushed a decent red and decided that it might be best if she showed her how to kiss, and before Hermione managed to leave the dungeons behind completely Snape called her back.

Suffice to say that she decided to go against her parents wish and stayed at Hogwarts through the vacation.

* * *

**Please be oh-so kind to review! And congratulate me! Tomorrow night, midnight, Star Wars - Revenge of the butt (sith) is out and I'm going to the premiere! Woohoo! Unfortunately it's in Denmark, cus I'm Danish, so the premiere doesn't have celebs and fancy things... anyway, REVIEW or I will... do things towards you. In the end of my wand there's a lightsaber!**


End file.
